Apolina
Apolina is a character in Still Life, voiced by Jennifer Seguin. Biography Apolina met Otokar and began working for him as one of his girls and prostitutes. She was street smart, sassy, territorial, assertive, cynical, cold-hearted and not exactly a pleasant person and hated being taken advantage of, but even she got screwed over sometimes. She could usually be found in or near Vitkov park. While working for Otokar, she met fellow prostitutes Ida, Milena, Frantiska, Vitti, Katarina, Nadia, Anezka, Sasha and maybe two others and befriended Anezka. Unlike Milena, Frantiska and most other girls who preferred to play it safe by sticking to the clients they knew and trusted, Apolina and Anezka took the risks by taking many new clients, especially if they happened to be rich. Sometime later the cult began targeting them and Mark met and convinced Otokar that they should become models for his paintings and come to his apartment to pose and model for him so he could paint them in exchange for money. However this was a trap as Mark was luring them to paint and kill them. Otokar introduced his girls to him and told them what they should do. On Otokar's and Mark's request, girls began coming to Mark to pose for him and he even payed them for it. Soon he began killing them one after another, usually by slashing their throats. He usually eviscerated them after death and left them at various locations cut up and naked, starting with Sasha who was killed and left by Mark on the street naked with throat slashed and body eviscerated. Many girls gone to Mark's apartment since and didn't return and were found dead in the same or similar manner. However, Apolina didn't worry as she thought that Roman will protect her and deaths of other girls meant more work for her. When Anezka went missing, Apolina didn't seemed to worry for her much. When Stasek used her services and didn't pay her, she took his medal as payment. He noticed it, followed her and tried to take it back, but Roman intervened and told her to leave. She agreed and left with the medal while Roman got in a fight with Stasek and was arrested by him which she didn't knew about. Not long after, Frantiska was found dead under Charles bridge and Apolina learned of her death along with others, but didn't care much about it. Soon after she was standing near park's entrance and met Gus when he came there to talk to her. Milena later came to park and joined Apolina near the entrance to keep an eye on her. Later Gus came to her again and asked for Stasek's medal. After a brief argue, she gives it to him and demand him to leave. Eventually, Apolina left Milena and the park and came to Mark's apartment to pose for him like did many others before her. She took off her clothes and posed for him with red cloth while he painted her. When Gus came to Mark's apartment and interrupted them, Mark left her and talked to him. She continued to complain the whole time so he eventually returned to her and continued painting. After finishing the painting, she started to dress up when she was suddenly attacked and thrown by him on sofa and then killed on it by having eyes carved out with a knife. She was then taken with the cloth, dragged through catacombs to the mill and left there half-naked and covered with a cloth associated with blood and with one of the cult's rings. She became a 7th and second-to-last Prague victim. Gus came to Mark's apartment again and saw her painting, noting that it's fresh. He also saw her blood on sofa and noted that it's fresh too. She was found on the mill and Gus was informed of her death by Stasek. Gus eventually arrived on the mill and found her, taking the ring from her body. Mark later made a painting of her body with a mill in the background and called it "Cleansing of soul". Victoria sees the painting of Apolina's body and hopes that she was already dead when Mark carved out her eyes. Trivia * Apolina's voice actress, Jennifer Seguin, also voices Mia. Gallery I-1507366995.jpg|Apolina talks to Gustav. stilllife-8.jpg|Ditto. qbLkv2kkYuc.jpg|Ditto. RlTBqcyPzsA.jpg|Apolina with Milena at the park. I-1507467235.jpg|Apolina in the backround while Milena talks to Gustav. OqMj2lBSvmI.jpg|Apolina poses for Mark. 3usXs7Cm8oM.jpg|Apolina at the mill. NU8Sib8s_LY.jpg|Mark's painting of Apolina's death. Category:Prostitutes Category:Otokar's girls Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female characters Category:Mark's victims